princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure (PM5)
Adventure is unlocked when your daughter goes to town after she begins her junior high (3rd year). Gateau will come and attack your daughter in town, which will cause her to regain her memories as the princess candidate from the other world. After this point, you'll have the choice of adventuring each Sunday, which will take a whole day. The adventure ends when your daughter is defeated in battle or when she defeat the area boss. Gateau will also come and try to kill your daughter. For example, if you go on adventure in the human world in the 4th year of game play, Gateau will show up. On the 5th year, he'll show up in Fairy Realm. On the 6th year, he'll show up on Spirit Realm, on the 7th year he'll show up on the Hell Realm. On the 8th year, Gateau will show up when Assiette Genoise goes back to France. Defeating Gateau will make your daughter notice the side path, which lead her to the resistance boss. Defeating the resistance boss will grant your daughter the access to the next realm. In the case of heaven realm, your daughter will defeat Alfort's doll, Assiette Genoise, finally Alfort himself. the boss of the resistance. (If you are aiming for the True Princess ending, be mindful of your daughter's personality stats as you defeat each resistance boss. It is possible for many of your daughter's skills to be nearly maxed out as early your sixth year, but if your Independence is between -80 and -100, the resistance boss your daughter defeats will observe that she's fighting for no reason and can't think for herself. Since your daughter has been deemed no threat to their resistance, the assassins will stop coming all together). You can find treasure box in the adventure, and obtain rare items. At the end of your adventure, your daughter's morality will decrease by the number of monsters she's killed, and her skills will increase depending on which skills she used to kill the monsters. If she kills the boss successfully, her charisma will increase. If she was defeated on battle, her charisma will decrease (and her relationship with Cube will increase). Command When your daughter encounters a monster in the adventure, she will have several commands and status screen. There's HP, which is equivalent of your daughter's stamina. MP is consumed when your daughter uses magic (unless you have devil's tail equipped) and it's calculated based on your daughter's intelligence and sensitivity. There's the third bar, which is the 'will to fight.' (calculated Will - Stress) that decrease when your daughter is attacked by monsters. Using skills like music will decrease the monster's will to fight and lead your daughter to win the battle. There are three equipment slots for the adventure. A weapon, armor, and shield. You can fight using sword (if you have sword equipped) or by using fist (if you have nothing equipped). You can also use magic. You can use skills in the fight, such as dancing (increases your avoidance and fighting), music (decreases monster's will to fight), and acting (have a chance to decreases monster's will to fight into zero). And use items. You can also use analysis skill, which will increase avoidance and accuracy. You can choose to talk to the monster. If you have high Eloquence, you'll have the option of convincing the monster. If you succeed, monster will leave you with items or money and your morality will not decrease. This will also result in an increase in love/affection (+1 per adventure). You can choose to let your daughter handle the fight alone. This will increase daughter's independence and she will use whatever skills she thinks best. And of course, you can run away as fast as you can. Human Realm Human realm forest is the first to be unlocked when Gateau attacks your daughter in town. The first area boss you'll meet is the silver wolf, and tiger for the next three turns, and then it'll be sabretooth tiger. After you defeat the area boss, you will see them again as a regular monster. *If you talk to the Hag, there's a chance that she'll offer you to give bloody or messy mochi. Choosing either will increase your daughter's stamina. *Whenever you use a level 7 dance on the tiger (regular monster) then a CG event will occur and you'll obtain a tiger butter. You can choose to eat it (another CG event) which will lead to gain in weight and decrease in stress, or you can choose to keep it. If you keep it, Hitoshi's father will come to you after a few weeks, and offer to purchase the butter for a hefty sum. If you agree, you'll notice a new menu in the cake shop in town: Golden Cake/Financier, which will decrease stress by 30 for 500g and +.1 weight. It's possible to both eat and sell the butter because the event is repeatable. *You have a chance to obtain a book of magic in the human realm (out of a treasure chest), which you need in order to study magic. (or you can purchase one for hefty sum at the magic class. Forest-tiger.PNG|Tiger Forest - silver fox.PNG|Silver Wolf Forest - siberian tiger.PNG|Siberian Tiger Forest - Ranch Condor.PNG|Ranch Condor Forest - Kidnapper.PNG|Kidnapper Forest - Hag.PNG|Hag Forest - Giant Bee.PNG|Giant Bee Forest - Condor.PNG|Condor Forest Boss.PNG|The resistance boss of the human realm: Biscotti, and his pet hydra. After defeating Gateau on your 4th year (and beyond) you'll face the boss of the resistance in the human realm: Biscotti. He'll make you fight his pet hydra. Upon defeating Biscotti's hydra, a mysterious boy will appear (-cough- prince -cough-) and you'll gain access to the Fairy Realm on your next adventure. Fairy Realm The fairy realm is is unlocked in one of the following manner #defeat the resistance boss of the human realm: Biscotti #defeat the assassin sent by the fairy boss: Cornet #meet the fairy of the sakura blossom TWICE in the sakura blossom festival in mount Inari, your daughter must have sensitivity of 60+ to see her. *The first area boss you see is a shape-shifting frog, then three area bosses as little maneater/small troll, which will switch to the big maneater/big troll later on. Shapeshifting frog is almost harmless until attacked by either melee or magic as it enlarges after each attack and explodes in the end, dealing instant K.O and tremendous stress. *There is a chance to obtain a rare and prized mythril amour from the little maneater by either convincing it, or defeating it. *There is a chance to obtain polkadot mushroom from the bosses, this item can increase or decrease your daughter's height by biting it on it left or right. *There's a chance to pick up Lisa's Dress/Dreamy Dress from the treasure box *There's a chance to pick up Nutritious Milk, which increases your daughter's breast size *Sometimes, the fairy will appear as a mischievous fairy. the mischievous fairy will ask a riddle, and both answers will increase daughter's stress level. However, if you have a fan equipped, then your daughter have a choice to 'tackle' the riddle, which may cause the fairy to apologize and give you Water of Life (revives you from death once with full HP) for the first time. Most of the times, you receive random fairy (useless) items instead. *After defeating the boss of the fairy realm: Gelato, you will come across a pond and drop your weapon. The fairy will ask a riddle and one of the answer is randomly the 'correct' answer. If you drop a fan into the oasis, the fairy will ask you whether you dropped a golden fan, silver fan, or a paper fan. if you choose the paper fan, you will get your fan back and magic will increase by 30. If you choose the golden or silver fan, you will lose your weapon permanently. Fairy - Poison Frog.PNG|Poison Frog Fairy - Mantis.PNG|Mantis Fairy - Little Maneater.PNG|Little Maneater Fairy - Fairy.PNG|Fairy Fairy - big maneater.PNG|link=Big Maneater Fairy - Ameba.PNG|Ameba Fairy - Galato.PNG|Boss of the Fairy Resistance: Jelato After defeating Gateau on your 5th year and beyond. You'll face the boss of the resistance in the fairy realm: Gelato. Upon defeating Gelato, a mysterious boy will appear and you'll gain access to the ghost realm. Spirit Realm The spirit realm is unlocked in one of the following manner #defeat the resistance boss of the fairy realm: Gelato #defeat the assassin sent by the spirit boss: Napaju #meet the ghost during the test of courage event. in order for your daughter to see the ghost, your daughter must have sensitivity of 40+. *The first area boss is the spirit of the scholar, and then the spirit of the priest, and finally, the spirit of the armor. All these bosses have no HP. You can win either by lowering their Fighting Spirit to zero with your Acting or Music skill, or simply being alive and having Fighting Spirit left (You can keep that up with your Dancing ability or using Fairy Lights) when the bosses run out of Magic Points. Talking to the spirit of the scholar with Eloquence 7 or higher will trigger a conversation that ends the fights instantly, the game treats this as having been defeated by the monster. However, if your Business is 5 or higher, you can Negotiate with him for an instant win. *You can pick up Ancient Milk in treasure chest, which will decrease your daughter's weight. *If you convince the ghost, there's a small chance to obtain the 'soul of cube,' an item that's sure to win a battle against a regular monster, and unlock a CG event and increases your relationship with Cube. *After defeating the spirit of the armor several times, you can obtain the item 'King's bracelet' which increases defense by 20 and accuracy by 50. spirit - spirit of the armour.PNG|Spirit of the Armour Spirit - Spirit of the Scholar.PNG|Spirit of the Scholar Spirit - Spirit of the Priest.PNG|Spirit of the Priest Spirit - Fire Wheel.PNG|Ghost Fire Spirit - Ghost.PNG|Ghost Spirit - Spirit.PNG|Spirit After defeating Gateau on your 6th year and beyond, You'll face the boss of the resistance in the spirit realm: Kenpei. Upon defeating Kenpei, a mysterious boy might appear (if he doesn't appear, he'll appear after defeating the boss of the hell realm) and you'll gain access to hell. Hell Realm The Hell realm is unlocked in one of the following manner # defeat the resistance boss of the spirit realm: Kenpei # defeat the assassin sent by the hell boss: Sabayon * The little devil will offer to "take care" of your daughter's item in return for stat. He will ask for Staff of Haven, King's Bracelet, and Fairy's light. If you accept, your daughter's refinement and charm will rise by 100, and morality will decrease by 50 * You can obtain Slave's Tail item by defeating the little devil or by defeating the vampire boss. The slave's tail have the effect of fixating your MP. * You can pick up Traditional Sword from a treasure chest, that have +50 attack and +5 avoidance. * Bloody nurse will ask you to donate blood. If you accept, then the nurse will laugh at you and the HP of the final boss (vampire) will increase. Hell-vampire.PNG Hell-skull.PNG Hell-Skeleton Nurse.PNG Hell-little devil.PNG Hell-golem.PNG Hell-cyclopse.PNG Hell-bat.PNG Hell - goblin.PNG After defeating Gateau on your 7th year and beyond, You'll face the boss of the resistance in the hell realm: Waffle. Upon defeating Waffle, you'll gain access to heaven. Heaven Realm The Heaven realm is unlocked after Aspar's Proposal. Here, you'll find out that Assiette Genoise is a doll made by Alfort, the boss of the resistance. It's recommended to prepare well for this final battle as this is a essential event to be cleared in order to become the true princess. * You can obtain the Haven's Staff by defeating the high level angel. The Haven's staff is +50 magic and +50 magic resistance. * You have chance to pick up Olive's dress in a treasure box. Category:PM5 Category:Princess Maker 5